Crónicas de Carbón y Diamante
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre como una franca camarera y mercenaria a tiempo parcial convive con un impulsivo, malhumorado y orgulloso domador de bestias. Fantasy-RPG AU.


_**Disclamer:**_ BNHA no es de mi propiedad. La obra como tal pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. Además de su versión animada, que es producida por Bones.

 _ **N/A:**_ Lo primero que escribo en el fandom y es con mi crackshipp.

¿Qué podría hacerme más feliz?

Esta historia se basa en la Tabla 30-B de la página Promt Tables de Live Journal.

 _ **Advertencia**_ : Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC.

 _ **Summary:**_ Esta es la historia sobre como una franca camarera y mercenaria a tiempo parcial convive con un impulsivo, malhumorado y orgulloso domador de bestias. Fantasy-RPG AU.

 **Personajes:** Bakugou Katsuki/Asui Tsuyu

 **OST:** Rossa Rossa de Atelier Annie.

 **Promt 1:** Lively/Animado.

* * *

" _¿Estas prestando atención o solo tratas de hacerme ver como un idiota?"_

" _Oh definitivamente estoy prestando atención, que tú te veas como un idiota no tiene nada que ver conmigo"_

 _Como casarse con un marques_ de Julia Quinn

* * *

 **I**

 **M** ucho ruido y pocas nueces

En cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias, Asui Tsuyu no hubiera puesto un pie en el establecimiento.

Pero una familia de cinco no se alimentaba sola, _una aldea_ no se alimentaba sola mejor dicho. Y si era sincera consigo misma en uno de sus habituales momentos de profunda reflexión-ahí en el breve tiempo de descanso que le equivalía su hora del almuerzo-el trabajo no era del todo malo.

No realmente, en ocasiones era divertido, otras veces un poco monótono pero pasable, excitante cuando Ochako a travesaba el umbral de la gran puerta notablemente emocionada por contarle todo tipo de historias coloridas, detalles acerca de su última misión, en compañía de sus compañeros.

En definitiva, ella amaba ser mesera.

Historias, anécdotas, relatos de tierras lejanas llegaban a sus oídos con una variedad de detalles, en diversas versiones que variaban dependiendo de quien las relatase.

"Carbón y Diamante" era un punto de encuentro donde los caminos de las personas se cruzaban.

Una amplia, pero confortable taberna que en ocasiones funcionaba más como posada para los cansados y exhaustos mercenarios que retornaban con vida de sus múltiples pericias-victoriosos o derrotados, no importaba-a espera de su paga o en aras de derrochar la misma casi de modo instantáneo.

No obstante, al ser una taberna, los clientes solían propasarse un poco con el alcohol.

Justo como ahora.

Tsuyu se apartó con velocidad y gracilidad, esquivando de esa forma dos sillas y una botella de su mejor licor. Apretó los labios al ver el líquido rojo desperdigarse sobre el suelo empedrado.

— ¿Es él? —pregunto, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Su jefa elevó las comisuras de sus labios carmín a modo de afirmación. Tsuyu se preguntaba si la actitud juguetona y risueña de la dueña era su mecanismo de defensa contra la inminente migraña de la cual se quejaba en ocasiones.

Con clientes así, no era de extrañar que una ex mercenaria como Kayama Nemuri hoy en día requiriese de una dosis casi diaria de _té del ensueño_ , medicina que Tsuyu sabía, era casi una maestra en su preparación.

Volviendo la vista al frente, Tsuyu analizo la situación.

Recorriendo el cuarto con sus ojos oscuros, notó la incomodidad de un par de clientes, personas normales, clientes potenciales para los mercenarios que-en sus mesas-estaban tratando de hacer lo posible para despreocupar a sus futuros empleadores. Las peleas en las tabernas no eran una experiencia del otro mundo, pero ciertamente resultaban incomodas.

Ahí había una razón para intervenir, mas allá de la propiedad destruida por supuesto. Sin embargo Tsuyu no creía necesario el entrometerse, no es como si su Jefa le estuviese obligando a ello, es más, Tsuyu creía que sencillamente estaba aburrida.

Y Tsuyu era uno de sus medios de entretenimiento.

Fue entonces que algo capto su atención, era Habuko, su compañera y amiga desde la infancia. Juntas habían salido de sus respectivos pueblos de origen-vecinos de hecho-con el fin de dar sustento a sus tierras, alimentar a sus familias. Siendo, al igual que ella, una de las meseras favoritas de Nemuri.

Especialmente por su trato con los clientes.

—Disculpe, señor…—Tsuyu no puedo evitar sonríe ante el tono amigable de la lamia. Era una pena que las personas no pudieran acostumbrarse del todo a su rostro, otra rareza, las escamas de Habuko eran tan bonitas—Esta incomodando a los clientes.

— ¡¿AH?! ¡Qué demonios quieres maldito reptil, lárgate! ¿O acaso quieres pelear?

Tsuyu sabía que sus palabras en el fondo eran vacías. Si, podía percatarse de la irritación, pero también de la debilidad en su voz. Aquel muchacho de cabello rubio estaba pasado de copas, era lo más seguro a especular tomando en cuenta el tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Sin embargo parecía tener completo raciocinio de si como para mantener las confrontaciones a nivel verbal. Habuko podría encargarse.

Claro, eso fue lo que ella pensó, antes de que desenvainara su espada, apuntando la punta curva de la hoja a milímetros de la garganta de su amiga.

El aroma pestilente del mitrilo inundo sus fosas nasales, y antes de que alguien pudiera articular alguna que otra palabra. Tsuyu abrió la boca, disparando su larga lengua.

Un repentino silencio inundo entonces la taberna. Algo que lamento a decir verdad, lo que menos quería era ocasionar problemas a la clientela, como mesera que era, añoraba ver las sonrisas satisfechas de los comensales que se detenían a saciar su sed o a hincar el diente a alguno de los deliciosos platillos del tímido chef Rush.

Sin embargo, ahora es que comprendía por qué Nemuri le acepto al aplicar para el trabajo. La razón de que la viese de pies a cabeza, asintiendo ella con la suya, poner una mano en su hombro para después decir: Me gustas, tienes actitud.

Enderezo los hombros y avanzo con un caminar recto, aplicando presión en el agarre de su lengua del cual el problemático muchacho quería poder zafarse-y resultaba algo difícil para ella también conste, los músculos de sus brazos eran magros y bien trabajados, el tipo de cuerpo que más se le dificultaba sostener-; consiguiéndolo solo cuando ella desenrollo la misma, no sin antes sujetar son la punta el mango de la espada, arrojándola lejos.

En la distancia, estaba segura de haber oído a la señorita Nemuri exclamar alguna que otra ovación, asegurando tener ella en sus manos la espada, jurando ponerla a buen recaudo, instándola a continuar con el trabajo.

Por supuesto, no era como si Tsuyu tuviese necesidad de un pequeño incentivo. No había apartado sus ojos de los pequeños rubíes que la miraban ahora cual ardientes brazas de las montañas volcánicas del norte.

¿Tal vez, él fuera proveniente de allí?

—Tú…—su tono se oía un tanto distorsionado, como si se le hubiese enredado la lengua— ¡Tú maldita rana! —bueno, no era en si una rana, Tsuyu recordó la historia de su pueblo, seres mitológicos que nunca se alejaban de las aguas de su estanque, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, así como ella no veía la necesidad de aclarárselo— ¡Devuélveme mi espada!

Tsuyu se llevó un dedo al mentón, en gesto pensativo.

—Lo haré…—accedió, levantado una ceja al ver al muchacho sonreír con suficiencia—Cuando pagues por los daños.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué debería yo pagar!? ¡La comida es horrible, y la bebida un asco! ¡El servicio también es lamentable! ¡Si tienen tantas meseras sería mejor que las reemplazaran por mulas, al menos atenderían más rápido!

Tsuyu infló imperceptiblemente las mejillas, echando humo por las orejas.

Oh, estaba molesta, _muy molesta_. No solo por los malos modales, sino también por la notable ignorancia de este muchacho.

Las meseras no eran lentas precisamente porque el servicio fuera malo, era una taberna, las meseras pasaban mitad del tiempo atendiendo con el máximo de su capacidad a los clientes y la otra mitad, negando los avances indeseados que parte de la misma tuviera para con ellas.

Decididamente, él no se merecía ningún tipo de simpatía.

— ¿Si sabes que tu espada es de mitrilo, verdad?

— ¡Te piensas que soy idiota, claro que lo sé!

—Lo que significa que sabes perfectamente que apuntarla contra lamias como Habuko-chan es el equivalente a una multa, ¿verdad?

— ¡No iba a hacerle nada!

—Eso no importa, la multa que debes pagar por agresión es de cincuenta monedas de oro.

— ¡El maldito reptil no puede valer tanto!

—Los platos y las mesas también. No importa quien inicio la pelea, pero como comensal, y tomando en cuenta que fuiste tú quien echo a perder una de nuestras mejores botellas de vino, mas tu cena. El total es de 1560 monedas de oro, y el doble si pretendes pagarnos en plata.

Nuevamente el silencio pareció apoderarse de la taberna, todos y cada uno de los clientes contuvieron el aliento, en tanto los mercenarios veían divertidos a más no poder el desenvolvimiento de los hechos como algún tipo de espectáculo.

—No es posible que sea tanto—Tsuyu entornó los ojos al ver el calmado despliegue de su lenguaje corporal, en guardia, estaba desconfiando de ella—Unas malditas mesas no pueden valer tanto dinero, y una botella de vino menos.

Tsuyu suavizo el rostro, conteniendo las ganas de reír, cubriendo su boca con los largos dedos de su mano izquierda, observándolo con algo parecido a la pena.

—La taberna no se llama solo "Carbón"—remarcó, tomando de la mesa una pequeña tabla de madera con un trozo de pergamino clavado, el menú—La razón de que el local se llame "Diamante" también se debe a los precios, a los cuartos, somos un sitio caro—remarco la última palabra con un toque de diversión, dios, las actitudes sádicas de la dueña se le estaban pegando un poco al parecer—Pero supongo que sabes leer, Asi que hare otra pregunta: ¿Tienes la cantidad suficiente para pagar de una sola vez?

Eso pareció dejarlo sin palabras. Tsuyu esperó paciente, comenzando a apilar los platos sucios de la mesa, así como la jarra de licor a medio llenar, colocando todo en una gran bandeja metálica, hecha de acero.

—No tengo tanto dinero.

Ella le miró.

— ¿No el suficiente para pagar por la multa y los daños? ¿O solo la cena?—un chasquido de lengua fue su única respuesta. Tsuyu apartó la mirada, cruzándose con la de Habuko, la pobrecilla se veía un tanto nerviosa por la situación—Habuko-chan, podrías hacerme el favor de dar aviso al chef Rush de que hoy van a lavar los platos.

— ¡Yo no voy a lavar nada!—Tsuyu levanto la bandeja, sin inmutarse, aunque si incomoda por el grito. Nunca espero conocer a otra persona aparte del señor Hisashi que gritara tan fuerte para hablar— ¡Me oíste, rana! ¡No pienso lavar platos como un paleto de pueblo!

— ¿Entonces como pretendes pagarnos, kero?—interrogo con genuina curiosidad dejando escapar la muletilla que era la única marca evidente de su acento. El lenguaje humano era complicado de pronunciar a decir verdad—Necesitas más garantía que tu espada, si la enviamos con un tasador, como mucho seguro nos valdrá cerca de 400 monedas.

De nuevo el joven pareció quedarse sin palabras. Rechinando los dientes, con los puños en alto. Ahora sí, completamente sobrio creía ella.

— ¡Conseguiré el dinero!

—Pero eso no me garantiza que no te vas a escapar sin pagarnos.

Él abrió la boca, notablemente ofendido por dicha posibilidad.

— ¡Yo no soy un maldito cobarde! ¡No me compares con el resto de tus clientes de mierda!

—Aun así, sin una garantía que sea igual a lo que tienes que—Tsuyu paro, al sentir un brazo familiar rodear sus hombros—Oh, Jefa.

—Oí todo de boca de Habuko-chan hace unos minutos. De modo que no tienes nada con que pagarnos, uh—Tsuyu aparto la mirada, resultaba un poco penosa la forma seductora con la cual la humana mecía sus caderas al acercarse, y ni hablar de la forma en que capturo la dura mandíbula del muchacho con solo tres dedos—Eso está muy, muy mal. Pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo—añadió, sonriendo al ver los ojos carmín atentos a sus palabras—Fui a los establos de monturas hace un momento. _Tienes un dragón impresionante_ —canturreo.

¿Un dragón? ¿Acaso era él un Domador de Bestias?

—No—Tsuyu lo observó, se veía no solo en tensión, listo para el combate. Si no que además, parecía más que dispuesto a golpear a la mujer de cabellos oscuros—Eso nunca.

—No es como si tuvieras otra opción tampoco. Incluso si llevamos este caso ante las autoridades reales, seguirías teniendo que dejarnos el dragón como garantía, si quiera hasta poder pagar los gastos—eso era cierto, si no mal recordabas Tsuyu, las autoridades del reino eran bastante estrictas respecto al cumplimiento de la ley— ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Carbón y Diamante no es la mejor taberna solo por nuestra comida y bebida. La razón de que exista un establo de monturas también se debe a que tenemos permisos especiales para su cuidado. No es como si fuéramos a venderlo—soltando el mentón del chico con brusquedad, Tsuyu concluyo que su superior no temía al peligro, que nerviosa de acero y valor desmedido debía tener la mujer para pasar de ser amenazante a reírse amigablemente, revolviendo los cabellos rubios del-anteriormente-problemático cliente—¿Qué dices, tenemos un trato?

El domador siseó, apartando de golpe el brazo de la morena, dirigiendo una mirada evaluativa a Tsuyu. Instintivamente, ella sostuvo la suya, quedándose viendo ambos por un largo rato.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—ella pestañó, extrañada. Su voz se oía bastante agradable cuando no articulaba gritos bestiales con sus cuerdas vocales—Te hice una pregunta.

Oh, que poco duraba el encanto.

—Asui Tsuyu, pero mis amigos pueden llamarme Tsuyu-chan—haciendo una breve pausa, sacó la punta de su rosada lengua por entre sus labios —Pero tú solo puedes llamarme Asui.

—Te llamaré como me venga en gana, y escucha atentamente: Volveré con el dinero, pagaré la maldita cuenta, así que más te vale nada le pase a Rey de las Explosiones Asesinas o me las pagaras. ¡Lo juro por el nombre de Bakugou Katsuki!

Sin ningún otro dialogo entre ellos, el muchacho cogió su pesado manto de piel, de la silla que ocupase momento antes, rodeando sus hombros desnudos, saliendo del local con pasos sonoros, pronunciando una larga cadena de insultos y maldiciones.

Por su parte, Tsuyu tenía una única certeza.

Bakugou Katsuki no era bueno para poner nombres, pobre del dragón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Asi concluye el primer episodio de esta serie de mini historias. Algunas siguiendo orden lineal, y otras no tanto.

Como podrán haber notado en la lectura, decidí usar como base el PRG FANTASY AU del ED 3. Sin embargo, como soy una loca de los RPGS, hice lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en la mayoría de los juegos: incluí a ciertos personajes como Tsuyu y Habuko dentro de razas mitológicas tales como las lamias (en el caso de Habuko).

 **Mitril:** Es un mineral usado hasta el hartazgo en la temática de fantasía tanto en novelas como en rpgs, siendo el más acostumbrado a dicho uso, Final Fantasy-especialmente los primeros juegos-, un metal y mineral predilecto para crear armas que matan a monstruos u especies mágicas. Originalmente el mitril (mithril en inglés), fue creado como mineral ficticio por el autor y escritor J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Kagaya Nemuri:** Es Midnight, use su nombre real aquí ya que ella ya no es más, una mercenaria, sino la dueña de una taberna que curiosamente siempre se llena de mercenarios buscando empleo.

Sin nada más que agregar, sepan que sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
